1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the certification, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for resource management and certification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organizations seek to control the access that employees have to organizational resources, such as computer programs and facilities. If an employee has access to a resource that the employee should not have access to, the organization may be put at risk.